witching_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Events (Might not be accurate)
Events are the main part that keeps the game going. Whether it's good or bad, I'm listing all the ones I remember. Events Shrinks by Number * Obviously, your plate will, be small. According to the number. Grow by Number * Like Shrink, but your plate becomes bigger according to the number. Bear Traps * Dangerous as hell. If you step on them, not only you'll have less health, you'll have a missing leg, which means slower speed! It can Spawn anywhere around your plate. Be careful. * If you can have low health and step on it, you will die. * After each event the bear trap will turn more and more transparent. Spring Traps * Also Dangerous, unless used in a, certain rare way. As the name suggests, if you step on it, Off you go, flying into the void. Just like bear traps, it can spawn anywhere. How to identify it? The colour of the spring traps are light green, lighter than normal plate green that the game uses. * Only use it if you need to escape your plate as a last resort. Cages * Life Saver, Death Bringer, your opinion. Of course, you can jump over it if it's a low gravity, or you have something to climb on. Especially Loot Crates Airdrops. You can have the cage to save you from the wind, and it can also block infection people or nurglified people to spread it to you. Although .. uh... If you're the one who HAS the disease related effects... You should expect to die unless someone takes it on purpose and teleports away. Tree * Just a tree, growing at any part of your plate. The Height of the tree is randomized. Sometimes you can climb the trunk, If you get me. Mushrooms * This is a Health Gambling. It has a chance to heal or harm you. It usually comes in brown shape but 1 or 2 or more might turn green. The green one is the one that cures you of being plauged with no side-effects. * You can climb on it when the "wind event" occurs. Apparently you won't be affected by the wind if you stand on it. Glares * It can spawn at any person's plate. Usually 2 or 3 will spawn. So Look down or Up if it happens. Oh and it doesn't affect people with Glare Shades. Glare can kill you. arrow or brackets will appear on your screen. Look at where the brackets are facing. If it disappears, it means the glare disappeared. "Player Felt an impending doom on their plate" * A, very, troublesome event. It turns your plate into a glowing mangeta colour and it leaves you around 1 minute to let you leave your plate. After one minute, it will proceed to dissapear. If you got nailed, caged, or dont have plates around you. Say goodbye to your friends... "Player's plate has been frozen!" * You got yourself a slippery plate. Hate it? Well that's not the worst part. IF, your plate is frozen, and then the next even that happens is your plate gets set on fire. Congratulations. You got yourself a Burning, Frozen Plate. Wait wha? missing plate. Logic, Fire burns down ice. Your plate is frozen, aka your plate is ice. It's on fire and the Frozen plate melts. And it turns into water, and off you go. LOGIC! "Player plate has been set on fire!" * A burning Plate. Although it doesn't kill you if you have max health, and you are facing the damage from the start to the end. Nearly Kills you tho. At the least, it removes 50 health so.. yeah. Mysterious Obelisk * A semi diamond shaped structure will appear anywhere around the map. If a player is within the structure's range, it will continuously shoot laser at the player till they are dead or out of its range. There is no way to remove it and will stay for the entire round till a new one is started. * It will be a bit hard to see due to the map's colour scheme. * It is also hollow so don't try and jump on it, trust me. Malevolent Force * A player that is possessed by this event will suddenly have no control over their avatar and they will proceed to walk or jump of their plate and into their death. * To survive this, you need to be nailed or caged. Upon surviving this event you will be awarded with the PuppetMaster Title and an Achievement. * This event is also really rare Nurglified * The hot potato of Witching Hour. * A green timer will appear on your head. When it runs out you will explode. You can prevent this from happening to you by touching another player which will cause the timer to be transferred to the player you previously touched. Be careful, they can transfer it right back to you without you noticing. Spinner * A spinner that consists of gears will constantly spin around the player's plate for the rest of the round. it can harm you greatly if not careful. * It can stack. Which is horrible and all i can do is wish you luck. "Nails have started falling on Player plate!" * Nails will start to rain down on the player's plate and touching any of them will harm you. It is recommended to move to another plate or hide under a tree if any are present. * There are Golden Nails that can fall. You can touch these for extra nails and it will not cause any harm. Plagued * A player or several players will be infected with the plague and will slowly lose health over time until death occurs. When this event happens a Cure Plate will replace an existing plate and stepping on it will cure you of your disease. * You can infect other players with your plague by touching them for a prolong time. * Eating a bright green mushroom will cure you as well. Empty Plates * An empty plate will appear somewhere in the map. The plate is fully functional and events can happen to it. Upon looking at its name it will simply state, 'Nobody's Plate' and the events happening to it will state 'Nobody event.' * This event is purely luck based and can be rare. * This plate can not get nailed. Nailed * Much like the Cage Event, this event can be considered a Lifesaver or a Death Bringer. A nail will appear in the middle of the plate affected and the player that the plate belongs too will be tied up to the nail, only allowing very restricted range of freedom. * The nail can help you with the Falling Rock event and the Malevolent Force event. However for events like Plagued, Fire, Doom and others will make you meet your demise. * To un-nail someone, you simply get close and click the nail. It will increase your Karma a bit. You can also use teleport to free yourself and then you will be awarded the Unbindable title and an achievement. * Using a Dagger can also free yourself from the nail Confused * Your control will be backwards. up is down, down is up, etc etc... * This will last for about 20 seconds. * You can tell when it is gone as your avatar will have purple particles. Wind * The event is Global, which means it happens to all player in the game. * The wind will come from any direction and will push unsuspecting players off their plate. Players have to run against the forces of the wind and if the event is over, some players may accidentally walk off their plate. * Being Nailed or Caged will help you survive this event with ease. * Wind will only effect you if your on the base of your plate. Imma do the rest when im free. Sorry (note from organizer: I added more events and deleted unnecessary addition) Rain * Any fire will be extinguished. Deadly Lasers * Lasers come from all the sides on the bottom and ya gotta jump over them.